I’m a Minister not a Teacher
by The Utensils
Summary: Minister Kingsley somehow gets stuck doing a job that he would rather not do. However he ends up meeting a person who makes him greatful that he did get stuck doing it. Kingsley/Justin


**I'm a Minister not a Teacher**

_I can't believe I got stuck with this_, I thought as I entered Training Room 1 in the Auror's department of the Ministry of Magic. Usually this was Neville's job; however he went on an extended vacation with his new wife Hannah. Actually it wasn't Neville's fault; it was all Harry's fault. Yes, Harry Potter was to blame for what he had to do now. Harry got the new head of Magical Law, Hermione Weasley, to pass a law that required all Ministry of Magic employees to have a basic Defense lesson. Harry was seriously more paranoid than Mad-eye. But that was wasn't the point. The point was that I am the Minister of Magc for the sake of Merlin's hat! I shouldn't be teaching random employees to defend themselves! I tried to get Harry or a member of his department to do this task instead however they were nose deep in two missions, one involving the selling of magical drugs to unsuspecting muggles and the other involving unidentified physiological magic. I then tried to get my personal assistant, and soon to be successor, Percy Weasley to take this job, but of course Percy somehow evaded it. So here I am stuck, teaching people who probably never even heard of expelliarmus to defend themselves….

Upon entering Training Room 1, I saw a pimply man who probably didn't know left from right, a woman with an unfortunate nose, a weedy looking man, a girl with a hopeful look on her face, a mousey boy who looked fresh out of Hogwarts, and a boy with curly hair that was painting his toenails black and yellow: the new recruits for the Inter-Muggle and Magical Division. I sighed. "Welcome to Basic Defense!" I announced. The mousey boy gave me a big smile and mouthed 'Yay' I began giving basic instruction on general defense. I couldn't help but feel irritated as I realized the curly haired boy was still painting his toenails and had yet to pay attention. He was now blowing his toes dry. I wasn't a naturally impulsive person, I saved that for people like Harry, Moody, and Sirius, but I was seriously getting upset that this kid wasn't paying any attention to me, so in one swift motion I pointed my wand and said "Stupefy!" and I was stunned when I heard an immediate "Protego!" This kid, who wasn't paying attention, blocked my spell! The guy gave me a sweet smile and went back to focusing on his toe nails. I still stared stunned. Then he squinted at his toe nails and looked up at me and said "What are you playing at? My pinky toe nearly got messed up!"

I was still slightly stunned, and muttered "Sorry, I thought you weren't-" then stopped I and realized, _why am I apologizing to him? He was the one that was rude and was not paying attention!_ "What is your name?" I asked the boy.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin Finch Fletchley." Justin responded.

"Well, Finch-Fletchley, I commend you on deflection my spell, however I would appreciate it if you paid complete attention." I stated.

"If you wanted my attention Mister Minister, all you had to do was ask, you didn't have to nearly take of my toe nail polish." He stated.

I rolled his eyes. I couldn't believe the newbie was talking to me like that. Ever since I became Minister, people were speaking to me differently, more formally and more politely, however this boy clearly had no problem speaking to me like I was just anybody. "See me after lesson, Finch-Fletchley." I said in my authoritative voice.

"But Minister, I have a lunch da-" Justin started.

"No excuses!" I interrupted, I felt like maybe I was being a bit harsh, but I had to teach him a lesson. Justin folded his arms and pouted for the rest of the lesson, he then refused to participate in the practical part of the lesson, leaving poor mousey-boy, well Dennis Creevy, without a partner. I was partially relieved that those two reframed from practicing because the other 4 had to be sent to the healing division of the Mnistry of Magic based on careless mistakes. 12:30pm finally came and I let out a sigh and let the nervous Dennis Creevy go back to his division.

Justin was still pouting in his seat. "Finch-Fletchley?" I called from his chair. Justin looked up at me with a pout on his pretty lips. I should have lecture him on respecting authority, however, I couldn't find it in myself to say that, so instead I asked the question I've been wondering about since he lifted his wand. "How did you learn to defend yourself so quickly?"

"I was in the DA when I was in school, Harry Potter taught it." Justin answered. I got up and walked over to him thinking, '_well that explains his quick reflexes….and his lack of respect for authority…_' When I got Justin's desk, Justin stated "Dennis was there too. We really don't need these classes, and it generally seemed pointless. In majority of the sections at the Ministry there is someone who has either been in the DA or someone who generally knows Defense, and there are a lot of people, no matter how much you try to teach them, who just won't get it, like Stan Shunpike here, he not only damaged poor Eloise, he damaged himself as well. If there ever is a threat in our department Dennis and I could handle it until back up came." He stated. He did have an excellent point. It was strange, his answers made me interested in his thoughts on many subjects. I asked him questions about his views of defense, the spells he liked to use best, which spells he deemed best suited for all different kinds of enemies. It was nice to hear the view of someone who wasn't an Auror on the subject of defense. He had a spark in his deep hazel eyes whenever he spoke of spells he liked, and he had an adorable frown upon his face when he spoke of a law or decree he deemed 'dumb as hell.'

Before I knew it, it was almost 2:00pm and I had a meeting with the head of the department of Magical Transportation. I really didn't want to leave. How could I want to meet in a stuffy old office and talk about magical transportation, when all I wanted to do was bask in the company of Justin Finch-Fletchley? I sighed, I had to go or else Percy would probably come in here screeching like a taller version of Molly. "Justin I have a meeting to go to at 2, but I loved talking to you, and-" I started.

"I understand, since you made me miss my lunch date with Susan, you'll just have to make it up to me by taking me out to dinner. My floo is Finches Nest at 183. Come at 6:45, no later. Toodles, Kingsley-bear." Justin said as he breezed pass me. Once again he managed to completely blow me away. I realized I was looking off into space like a love-struck idiot, and shook my head. It was 1:56 and I needed to get going. But as I walked up to my office all I could think about was my dinner date with Justin.


End file.
